


Поиграй со мной

by Terquedad, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Вода все скроет.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Поиграй со мной

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от артов с пляжными шакалами.

Ноги увязают в песке, намокшая от пота майка неприятно липнет — на жаре ощущается совсем не так, как в зале. Солнце умудряется ослеплять даже через очки и козырек кепки.

— Оми-кун!

Летящий мяч Сакуса замечает слишком поздно: переступает, едва не упустив пас, и совсем слабо отправляет его через сетку под разочарованное цоканье Ацуму.

— Мне! — после розыгрыша кричит Хината, взлетает вместе с песком, впечатывает мяч с другой стороны площадки и прыгает еще раз — теперь от радости. Бокуто отбивает ему «пять», поворачивается к Сакусе.

— Вот как надо!

Бокуто падает едва ли не чаще их всех вместе взятых. Он старается бегать, как по паркету, вот только песок такого не терпит: обжигает ступни, уходит из-под ног.

— Тайм-аут, — объявляет Ацуму и подходит к Сакусе. — Что с тобой?

— Все хорошо.

Сакуса снимает кепку, зачесывает взмокшие волосы назад и натягивает ее пониже на лоб. Ацуму гладит его по плечам.

— Горячий.

Под таким солнцем неудивительно. Ацуму идет к своему рюкзаку и возвращается с лосьоном. Выдавливает немного на ладонь и снова ведет по плечам и рукам, до самых кончиков пальцев — невыносимо медленно.

— Я сам могу это сделать, — говорит Сакуса.

— Ага, — кивает Ацуму. — Повернись.

Сакуса подчиняется. Ацуму мажет шею, немного задевая кожу ногтями, лезет ладонью под майку, доставая до лопаток.

— Туда солнце не попадает, — говорит Сакуса, немного наклоняясь вперед.

— Ага, — снова соглашается Ацуму, обходит и касается горла пальцами в лосьоне, выступающих в глубоком вырезе ключиц.

— Перестань, — хрипло просит Сакуса.

Ацуму поднимает на него потемневший взгляд и проводит языком по губам. 

— Что вы там застряли? — кричит Хината.

Ацуму щелкает крышкой флакона и, оборачиваясь, мажет рукой по бедру Сакусы.

Играть становится еще тяжелее. Сакуса спотыкается на ровном месте, едва ли не падает, как Бокуто, и чертыхается.

— Он точно про? — смеется кто-то из их случайных соперников.

— На паркете он бы вас размазал, — откликается Ацуму, убирая лосьон в рюкзак. — Да и сейчас мы победим.

Они проиграли уже два сета, но даже Сакусу, который вообще не хотел в этом всем участвовать, порядком разозлили едкие реплики противников. Он привыкает к песку, загребает его пальцами, стараясь понять, как тот себя ведет на каждом шаге, прыжке, приземлении. Привыкает к солнцу, которое норовит пробиться через всю защиту, и к сильно липнущей к спине майке; к запаху лосьона, забившемуся в ноздри; к ветру, который не приносит облегчения, но то и дело сбивает с курса мяч.

— Оми! — кричит Ацуму.

И Сакуса слушается: следит за мячом и впервые за всю игру прыгает и со всей силы вбивает мяч в песок, взметнувшийся от удара.

— Наконец-то ты разыгрался. — Ацуму не просто дает ему «пять» — на доли секунды ловит его руки и сжимает пальцы. Бокуто и Хината прыгают на заднем плане, противники выглядят не такими самодовольными.

Песок нестабильный, непредсказуемый, горячий и мягкий — этим и подкупает. Сакуса заражается чужим энтузиазмом, смеется со всеми над очередным падением Бокуто. С восхищением следит, как по площадке двигается Хината; как Ацуму, несмотря на все неудобства, просчитывает каждое движение, каждый шаг, каждый пас.

Они выигрывают сет, за ним еще один.

Играть тяжело, Сакуса чувствует, как пот жжет глаза, как сердце тяжело бухает в груди, ноги горят. Он упирается ладонями в бедра и старается отдышаться, краем мокрой насквозь майки вытирает лицо — облегчения это не приносит.

— Еще, еще! — просит Хината.

— Я пас, — отвечает Сакуса и идет к воде.

В шорохе песка за спиной различает шаги — Ацуму следует за ним. Сакуса стягивает майку, кепку и очки и кидает их на песок у линии прибоя.

В первое мгновение вода кажется ледяной. Она мягко касается разгоряченной кожи, смывает липкий пот, вымывает песок из-под ног. Сакуса идет глубже, постепенно привыкая. Вода уже не кажется такой холодной, напротив, слишком теплой — тело, пропитанное жаром, остывает с трудом. Он ныряет с головой, убирает мокрые волосы с лица, оглядывается — Ацуму в паре шагов. Стоит, смотрит так внимательно, что становится неловко. Он всегда рядом: на площадке и вне ее. И если раньше раздражало, бесило, хотелось спрятаться и хоть немного побыть в одиночестве — теперь все это правильно и привычно.

Хината с Бокуто вваливаются в воду шумно, с громким смехом. Вбегают наперегонки, взметая кучу брызг. Ацуму оглядывается на них, но тут же возвращается взглядом к Сакусе. Ему требуется всего несколько шагов, чтобы оказаться рядом. Дальше они двигаются бок о бок, отплывают подальше — вода плещется у горла, норовит попасть в рот, но здесь тише — рядом нет людей.

Ацуму облизывает губы, стоит так близко, что даже не нужно тянуться, чтобы дотронуться до его груди. Он подается вперед, Сакуса оглядывается. Прежде чем мимолетно коснуться губами губ. Поцелуй оседает на коже солью.

— Ты хорошо играл. — Ацуму тянется за другим поцелуем, Сакуса упирается ему в плечо.

— Тут люди.

— Всем на нас плевать, — легкомысленно отзывается Ацуму и взглядом плавит остатки самообладания. Ведет ладонями по бокам, бедрам, слегка цепляя резинку шорт, опускается ниже, потом — вверх, задирая ткань. Он не замечает небольшую волну, она плещет ему на лицо. Ацуму смешно фыркает и отплевывается. Руки исчезают, он пытается ими стереть с лица воду. Сакуса улыбается и, притянув за шею к себе, целует. Поцелуй на вкус как море. Совсем не такой, как обычно: ленивый, медленный, неспешный. Сакуса давит на губы, касается языком языка, даже во рту на долю мгновения ощущая соль. Ацуму сжимает пальцы на талии, трется пахом о пах.

— Что ты творишь, — едва слышно шепчет Сакуса.

— Это ты что творишь, — отвечает Ацуму и скользит под шорты.

— Не здесь, — просит Сакуса, озираясь — людей рядом все еще нет, но пляж полон, кто-то может добраться до них, увидеть.

— Я не хочу ждать, пока выходные закончатся, и мы сможем побыть наедине. — Он обхватывает член Сакусы и мягко ведет рукой. — К тому же тебе явно нравится.

Море шумит, заглушая тихий стон, сорвавшийся с губ. Волна накатывает за волной. Чем ближе к берегу — тем ближе люди, но все равно приходится сделать пару шагов с глубины. Здесь вода кажется горячее, чужие голоса — громче.

Ацуму все равно. Он смотрит на Сакусу, закусив губу, снова обхватывает член ладонью. Сакуса отвечает тем же. Ацуму замирает, а потом стонет так громко, что хочется зажать ему рот ладонью. Или заткнуть поцелуем. Сакуса не решается сделать ничего из этого. Он толкается в руку, дрочит в ответ, подхватывая ритм. Вода ласкает кожу легкими волнами, стекает по плечам; песок уходит из-под ног, приходится переступать, чтобы не утонуть в нем; солнце, хоть и прошло зенит, все еще горячее, раскаленное, заставляет щуриться.

Громкий голос раздается совсем близко. Хината, взметая руками и ногами тучи брызг, подплывает прямо к ним. Ацуму сбивается с ритма, подается ближе, животом к животу, зажимая их руки между телами, и прячет лицо в изгибе шеи. Сакуса свободной рукой обнимает его за талию и просто надеется, что все это выглядит со стороны не слишком странно, что вода все скроет, солнце ослепит и никто ничего не заметит.

— Что с Ацуму-саном? — спрашивает Хината, остановившись в полуметре и покачиваясь на волнах.

— Голову напекло, — говорит Сакуса.

— Вам надо в тень.

— Скоро пойдем.

— Наперегонки! — орет Бокуто, проносясь мимо — Хината тут же следует за ним.

Ацуму двигается снова: всем телом — немного отстраняясь, рукой — водя по члену, сжимая пальцы чуть сильнее, чем следовало бы. Сакуса отвечает тем же. Он старается стоять ровно, твердо, но его ведет в стороны, и в этом виновато не только море. Ацуму цепляется рукой за плечо, впиваясь пальцами в кожу, срывается на стоны так же часто, как Сакуса — на судорожные выдохи.

— Тихо, — просит он, но Ацуму его не слышит. Он снова прячет лицо на плече, его дыхание обжигает сильнее солнца.

— Пожалуйста, тише, — снова просит Сакуса, и Ацуму кусает его за плечо, заглушая очередной громкий стон. Сакуса чувствует, как он вздрагивает, как рвано и резко подается бедрами в руку, как сам дрочит все быстрее. Разрядка наступает под громкие голоса людей, с очередной волной, едва не плеснувшей им в лица. Ацуму держится за него обеими руками и широко лижет место укуса, пока Сакуса поправляет шорты на себе и на нем.

— Пойдем. — Он касается ладонью светлых волос — уже почти высохшие, нагретые солнцем.

Ацуму отстраняется и сыто улыбается.

— Даже не думал, что тебя такое возбуждает, Оми-кун.

— Кто бы говорил. — Сакуса отступает на шаг и идет к берегу, надеясь, что мокрые шорты не слишком явно подчеркивают пока еще не опавший член.

— А знаешь, — говорит Ацуму, смахнув с майки песок и натянув ее на себя. — Бокуто и Хината еще явно не собираются в отель. Значит, мы будем одни.

— Тебе было мало? — Сакуса встряхивает майку намного тщательнее, прежде чем натянуть ее на себя.

— Тебе тоже, Оми, — улыбается Ацуму, беззастенчиво рассматривая его шорты.

— Только после душа. — Сакуса натягивает кепку и очки и шагает к отелю, утопая в песке.

Ацуму нагоняет через несколько минут, уже с рюкзаком на плече.

— Надеюсь, они тут надолго. — Он пристраивается рядом. 

Сакуса надеется тоже.


End file.
